<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>and this moral compass is forever misaligned by waspfactor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789208">and this moral compass is forever misaligned</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/waspfactor/pseuds/waspfactor'>waspfactor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassination Classroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asano Gakuhou Goes To Therapy, Child Neglect, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:21:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/waspfactor/pseuds/waspfactor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>gakushuu isn’t worried about akabane. he doesn’t do worry. worry implies anxiety, fear. gakushuu is far above both concepts. no. he isn’t worried or anxious about akabane.</p><p>he’s simply…concerned. academically, speaking.</p><p>(or gakushuu is angry about the results of end of year finals but not for the reason you think)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akabane Karma &amp; Akabane Karma's Parents, Akabane Karma &amp; Asano Gakushuu, Asano Gakuhou &amp; Asano Gakushuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>204</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>and this moral compass is forever misaligned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HI. ITS ME. 8K FIC TIME POGGERS!!! (at least it's not another character study am i right or am i right)</p><p>assclass fandom r u sick of my silly little face yet? u will be soon &gt;:)</p><p>this fic is kinda the antithesis of 'exclusion zone'- you'll see how &gt;:))</p><p>i should be sleeping, or working on skl stuff or like. other commitments but i had a nap so i finished this before bed. pls take it. TAKE IT! asano n karma codependency machine go brrrr!!!!</p><p>songs that you should defo check out because they r bops and really act as a backing track for this whole thing: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=80sl53M0L6s">The Mill</a>, <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nluo1sJkHHs">STRIKE 3</a>, <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e-XURlfUxeY">Hack Writer</a>, <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BxhKGjZPjI0">dopamine_machine</a> and last but not least, <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tcfki7bG7Nw">Price of Hate</a></p><p>(title is from 'the mill'!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gakushuu isn’t <em>worried </em>about Akabane. He doesn’t do worry. Worry implies anxiety, <em>fear. </em>Gakushuu is far above both concepts. No. He isn’t worried or anxious about Akabane.</p><p> </p><p>He’s simply…concerned. Academically, speaking.</p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu’s known of Akabane for 5 years and has considered him a battle partner for almost 3, so he reckons he’s quite knowledgeable <em>about </em>Akabane. Gakushuu has a whole notebook filled with some of Akabane’s more intriguing quirks- he believes in luck, flicks a light switch at home an odd number of times as part of a mantra, refuses to drink energy drinks in ‘fear of what he might do’, when handed love confessions, he denies and then eats the envelope right in front of them. Gakushuu knows he hasn’t mapped all of Akabane’s psyche, but he likes to think he at least has a travel guide to it.</p><p> </p><p>It’s their second year of high school, second semester finals approaching soon. Gakushuu’s more than prepared, always has his head above the water, feet firmly on the ground. Gakushuu knows that he’s not normal so he doesn’t try and hold others to his standard. Except for Akabane, really. While he might do the bare minimum throughout the year, it’s always in the finals where Akabane picks up the pace. Not a sprint but a marathon but also the end is also a sprint. For last year’s finals, Akabane had asked Gakushuu how many hours of sleep he got, to see if that could fit into Akabane’s study plan. Slightly amused, slightly sleep deprived, Gakushuu had told him, thinking nothing of it. Clearly, Akabane cut back on sleep as he achieved first place in the exams, with Gakushuu coming second.</p><p> </p><p>This entire year, Akabane’s been mocking him about it with Gakushuu promising this year’s finals would be different. And they <em>were </em>going to be different. This <em>is </em>a sprint and Gakushuu’s built for the long run. He would never have admitted this, but Gakushuu was <em>genuinely </em>looking forward to finals; not just to wipe that smirk of Akabane’s face, not just for the top place, not just to impress his father but to have fun. Gakushuu thinks he must be the only teenager on the planet that thinks exams count as a leisure activity.</p><p> </p><p>But this is Akabane, unpredictable as always. Koyama had once called him an ester- volatile and sweet smelling (<em>ew, why did you point that out)- </em>but he had been right. Gakushuu has long accounted for the ‘Akabane entropy’ factor, is always prepared to catch whatever curveball comes his way. This, however, feels like a slap to the face.</p><p> </p><p>He had been sat <em>next </em>to Akabane in the exam hall, had heard the other write, saw him ask for another pen because his ran out of ink. They spoke at their allotted breaks, comparing answers and methods. So, this is….</p><p> </p><p>His pen snaps in his fist and he feels ink run down his hand. It’ll stain badly and his father won’t be impressed but this is a reasonable reaction, he thinks.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong, Asano?” Ren asks, resting his chin on Gakushuu’s shoulder to look at the class ranking list, plastered on the whiteboard. Gakushuu saw a tiny growth spurt at the end of junior high, so Ren isn’t able to lean on him like he used to. “You got first!” He exclaims, giving Gakushuu a high five.</p><p> </p><p><em>Full marks too</em>, he wants to add but his mouth is uncomfortably dry currently. He spins around, scans for Akabane in the sea of classmates but there is no fiery redhead to be seen. He opens his mouth and an incoherent babble of angry words come out, unable to construct a proper sentence.</p><p> </p><p>Ren’s used to his unique way of showing frustration but getting angry over perfect marks is a step too far, even for Gakushuu. Ren takes a closer look at the list. “I don’t get, I thought you’d be-” Then he spots it. “Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>Akabane ranked last. Not 2-A last but <em>dead </em>last. Not even ‘one mark off second last’ but <em>last. </em>With zero points to his name. Gakushuu requests to see the full year ranking. The student who came in the place above Akabane did so, by getting 337 out of 500. Akabane got 0.</p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu thinks he might punch a hole in the wall if he isn’t careful and he wants to burn this whole place to the ground, if it meant finding Akabane, who <em>owes </em>him an explanation but his teacher politely informs him that Akabane’s been sent home for the rest of the day, citing sickness.</p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu sits completely still in his chair for afternoon classes, gripping the table with his free hand as he works through the worksheet given to him. At one point, his eyes unconsciously drift to Akabane’s empty chair and he tears through the paper.</p><p> </p><p>He walks, no, he practically storms home, declining any invitations to be accompanied home. Ren makes him promise that he’ll text him later tonight and Gakushuu accepts, nodding his head mechanically.</p><p> </p><p>When he tells his father, he got first place, he jumps up from his seat on the couch. He carefully avoids all the paper he’s left sprawled out and pulls Gakushuu into a real hug. The principal, as strong as ever, lifts Gakushuu off his feet and spins him round. Gakushuu can only take so much.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” He manages out, wiggling in the iron clad grip. “You’re over-doing it on the father thing. Put me down.”</p><p> </p><p>His father obliges but there’s still a smile on his face. “Full marks! On subjects that people require university degrees to understand! Gakushuu, that is just wonderful. Oh, I have to tell <em>everyone-</em>“</p><p> </p><p>“Enough!” Gakushuu snaps and his father’s face falters. He feels slightly bad; he hasn’t seen his father this happy in a good while but Gakushuu’s in no mood to be prodded and congratulated like a prize-winning cow.</p><p> </p><p>His father’s hand goes immediately for his own, ink stained and adorned with small cuts where the plastic had cut in. “Ah. Your teacher called me after lunch,” He inspects it, running his thumb gingerly over a particularly nasty looking wound. “Gakushuu-“</p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu knows that this is how parents are <em>supposed </em>to worry over their children, but it still slightly irks Gakushuu. “I’m not hurting myself!” He waves his hand. “This was just an accident.”</p><p> </p><p>His father frowns heavily at that. “That’s what they all say. Listen-“</p><p> </p><p>“No, you listen!” Gakushuu pulls his hand away. “I know that sounds bad but father, if I was hurting myself, would I really do it at school, where <em>everyone </em>could see me do it?” The look on his father’s face answers his question. “Exactly! I did this without realising because I was so <em>angry</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you have to be angry about?” His father asks incredulously. “You achieved full marks!”</p><p> </p><p>“Akabane-“ Gakushuu starts but seethes over with anger when he remembers what Akabane got in the exam.</p><p> </p><p>His father snaps his fingers. “Did you and Akabane tie? That’s only natural, Gakushuu, you’re very well matched. It’s only to be expected.”</p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu shakes his head.  “Worse. Akabane got last.”</p><p> </p><p>“In your class?”</p><p> </p><p>“In the <em>year.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>His father blinks at that. “Oh.” Is all he says.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, indeed.</p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu excuses himself and goes for a shower. He scrubs at his hand and watches the blue ink swirl down the drain, reminding himself to keep calm. At least he feels clean. He allows his hair to air dry and goes back downstairs to tell his father the meat and potatoes of this whole situation. The papers are still scattered around but his father’s in the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Frowning, Gakushuu reaches to take over from him. “It’s Thursday. It’s my night to cook.”</p><p> </p><p>His father holds the spoon high up in the air; no matter how tall Gakushuu grows, he’s always taller. “Not at a chance. I was planning on taking you out for dinner, to celebrate your success but I think you have other things on your mind,” He motions to the pot. “I’m making your favourite.”</p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu smells the pot and sighs. “Chicken dumpling soup…” He mumbles under his breath before sparing a glance at the steaming tower. “And-“</p><p> </p><p>“Bao buns,” His father whistles. “There’s some duck in the oven already.”</p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu thanks his father before pouring himself a cup of tea. He decides to sit at the kitchen counter as he sips on his green tea, content on watching his father cook. “What did he get out of 500?” His father asks, back turned as he stirs the soup.</p><p> </p><p>The words hitch in Gakushuu’s throat. He still can’t believe it, fully. “Zero.”</p><p> </p><p>The spoon falls into the pot and his father looks around shocked. “<em>What,” </em>He retrieves the spoon, seemingly unaffected by the scalding water. “Did he even try?”</p><p> </p><p>“I <em>watched </em>him. I saw him ask for more paper and more pens. We discussed our answers afterwards!”</p><p> </p><p>His father continues to attend to the soup. Gakushuu knows what he’s thinking; while principal Asano has been taken off the Board for a good, few years now, a slither of his legacy remains. Any score, in any test, exam, midterm, pop quiz, that is under 25% results in a disciplinary hearing with the student, teacher and parents involved.</p><p> </p><p>“That is quite unlike Akabane,” His father mutters. <em>Way to state the obvious. </em>“What did you say to him?”</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to give him a piece of my mind, but he scuttled away home. I think he’s feigned sickness,” Gakushuu frowns. “He’s a coward and a <em>bastard </em>and-“</p><p> </p><p>“I never realise you felt this type of way about Akabane.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>What?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“I have always known your relationship to be one of academic rivals, but you seem to genuinely care about him.”</p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu scoffs at that. “I do not. Father, I’ve been looking forward to the finals all academic year and he’s gone and <em>ruined </em>them,” He sighs, content that he got enough on his chest. “It doesn’t matter, though. I have a request-“</p><p> </p><p>“-I don’t like where this is going-”</p><p> </p><p>“I want you to access Akabane’s file and strike this from the record. We’re applying for university next year. This…<em>blunder </em>cannot be allowed to affect his future. He should be forced to re-sit the final.”</p><p> </p><p>His father sighs ever so softly. “Gakushuu. You know as well as I do that, I can’t do that. As I am no longer on the Board, I am no longer an educator of Akabane and therefore, have no access to his or any of your classmate’s files.”</p><p> </p><p>“You say that as if you couldn’t hack the system.”</p><p> </p><p>“And if the press ever found out I hacked their system to fraudulently edit a student’s file, we would be <em>ruined,”</em> His father’s voice is stern, sharp, and precise- like a dart. “We barely survived one wave of the media; another would ruin us, would ruin <em>you </em>and your future<em>.</em>” Like a whip, his words crack through the air.</p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu doesn’t respond to that; he knows his father’s right. His stubbornness makes him sit there in silence, chewing at the inside of his mouth. He helps to take the duck out of the oven and shreds it with forks.</p><p> </p><p>His father doesn’t mention the Akabane situation until Gakushuu announces he’s going to go to bed.</p><p> </p><p>“You should ask your teacher about it,” He says, randomly. He’s on the couch, eyes scanning one of the sheets of paper that’s he had out for hours now. “If you explain your concern, I almost certain she’d let you have a look, or at the very least, Akabane’s marker feedback.”</p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu sits on it and finds himself hanging behind at lunchtime to speak to his homeroom teacher. Akabane wasn’t in today either and Gakushuu feels his blood pressure spike every time he looks at the empty desk. He asks about Akabane and worry flashes in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah…yes. Akabane. We were all very surprised by his result,” She closes the classroom door and locks it. “Now, I’m not supposed to share student’s exam papers with another student’s but…. I am bit worried about Akabane.”</p><p> </p><p>She hands Gakushuu the five tests that Akabane took, all with angry, red zeroes and crosses line the pages. Gakushuu flicks through them; Akabane <em>had </em>answered every question but something was off. His essay on Edo-era Japan was written about <em>modern day </em>Japan, he deliberately confuses sin and cosine in mathematics, his Japanese is akin to a five-year old’s. Gakushuu stares at it in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe…” He trails off. “He almost got every question <em>right. </em>He knew what to mess up on so that he wouldn’t achieve any marks.”</p><p> </p><p>“He got a 0 but the only way to get a 0 is by knowing all the answers.”</p><p> </p><p>“Which means-“</p><p> </p><p>“Akabane should’ve got a score around 490, maybe even 500 like you.”</p><p> </p><p>This is what Gakushuu had thought had happened. He returns the exam papers (purposely ignoring the doodle of him that Akabane sketched out) and thanks his homeroom teacher. His stomach grumbles at him but he has more pressing matters. He spends his lunch break asking around for Akabane. No one has seen him since yesterday morning.</p><p> </p><p>He groans in frustration. Why must Akabane play so hard to get. A few minutes before the bell goes, he digs through his contact list and finds ‘UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES SHOULD YOU UNBLOCK THIS NUMBER’, unblocks and calls it.</p><p> </p><p>The call is answered almost immediately. “Hello?” Comes the voice from the end. It’s not the playful lilt Gakushuu’s so used to. He frowns.</p><p> </p><p>“Akabane?”</p><p> </p><p>“Speaking. Who am I speaking to?”</p><p> </p><p>This confuses Gakushuu even more. “Asano? Your classmate?”</p><p> </p><p>There’s a commotion on the other end; a shuffle of hands and feet. “I’m sorry, I don’t know any Asanos. You must have the wrong number.”</p><p> </p><p>“Akabane, what in God’s name do you think you’re-“</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t attempt to contact this number again.” And the line goes dead. Asano looks down at the phone in his hand, almost missing the sound of the bell with how deep in thought he is.   </p><p> </p><p>Later that night, he reports back to his father. “Now that is most unusual,” The principal hums. “Now, I know Akabane’s always gone ‘against’ the flow of it all, but this is very strange. Are you even sure that was him on the phone?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. No. Maybe. I don’t know,” Gakushuu rubs his temples, counting in German mentally. “No one, including some of the more…<em>unsavoury </em>characters have seen him. He’s marked as being medically absent on the register.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then something’s happened to him.”</p><p> </p><p>“That doesn’t explain the stunt he pulled on the finals.”</p><p> </p><p>“Has he spoken to anyone else? Checking up on E Class could provide some insight on his situation,” His father scores off something from his diary. “But getting their contact information could also be a challenge.”</p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu frowns at that. “Father, I’m very well connected to E Class. I play football against Maehara, Kataoka is my tennis partner, Isogai and I offer joint study sessions every semester,” He lists off his fingers. “And that’s just the ones on the top of my head.”</p><p> </p><p>Luckily enough, he has a practice match against Maehara’s high school tomorrow. Maehara grins at him when he sees him, lunging as a warmup. Gakushuu asks about Akabane.</p><p> </p><p>“Karma? I mean, he hasn’t been as active on the chat, but he sent a message in a few days ago,” Maehara flashes a message from Akabane. <em>Hey guys, I don’t know how I’ll active I’ll be on the chat or replying to messages. I have finals coming up and I (obviously) intend on taking first place from Asano. Love you’s all &lt;333. </em>“Why? Has something happened.”</p><p> </p><p>“He got a 0. He’s on medical leave, apparently.”</p><p> </p><p>Maehara sucks in a sharp breath from behind his teeth. “<em>Yikes, </em>that is…” He shakes his head, ginger locks swaying a little bit. “Yeah. Something must be up. You should speak to Nagisa about it. If anyone knows what’s wrong with Karma, it’ll be him.”</p><p> </p><p>Trying to find Shiota is trickier than it seems. His high school is on the other side of town so by the time Gakushuu finishes and races over there, he’s nowhere to be found. Although, with a little bit of digging (and by digging, Gakushuu just looked on the school’s website), Shiota is listed as Vice-President of the English and Further Reading Club, who meet after school on Wednesdays.</p><p> </p><p>While he waits for Wednesday to arrive, he continues to attempt to call Akabane and almost throws his phone in frustration when he realises his number’s been blocked.</p><p> </p><p>He hangs around outside on Wednesday, ignoring the dirty looks he’s given. Eventually, Shiota emerges from the building, talking to a blonde girl that Gakushuu doesn’t recognise. Clearly, she recognises him.</p><p> </p><p>“Number 2!” She exclaims excitedly, cutting Shiota off.</p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu frowns. He’s used to Akabane calling him that but not from anyone else. “…Nakamura,” He manages after a while, giving her a nod. “Shiota.”</p><p> </p><p>“Asano…” Shiota looks confused. Gakushuu doesn’t blame him. “Can…I help you?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s about Akabane.”</p><p> </p><p>Nakamura’s face winces. “Maehara told us about his score in the finals. What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s why I’m here. Maehara told me to speak to Shiota. He told me you were the best bet for anyone to know what’s happening.”</p><p> </p><p>“Admittedly, I haven’t spoken to Karma in a while but we’ve both been busy,” Shiota shifts his weight from one foot to the other quickly. “We could go to his house if you want. It’s not far.”</p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu agrees to go to Akabane’s house, keeping quiet as Nakamura and Shiota continue their conversation. As they turn into, presumably, Akabane’s street, Gakushuu does a double take.</p><p> </p><p>“I never realised Akabane lived so close to me.” They were practically in the same neck of the woods.</p><p> </p><p>There’s a shit eating grin on Nakamura’s face. “And I never realised you two were so close.”</p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu doesn’t like her tone. “We’re not. I’m only joining in on this excursion so that I can rip Akabane limb from limb for what he did.”</p><p> </p><p>“What, come last? You got a perfect score, and Karma didn’t even come close; I thought that would be your perfect wet dream.”</p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu rolls his eyes. “You should’ve seen his exam papers. It was a calculated failure. I’ll accept my righteous defeat over Akabane when he <em>tries.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Shiota then stops dead in tracks, eyes trained on the house they’ve stopped in front of. Gakushuu figures they must be here. Akabane’s house is nice; Gakushuu can’t lie. He had partially assumed that Akabane lived under a bridge and only came out from under it to go to school. There’s a very well-kept vintage car in the driveway. Shiota doesn’t look to happy to see it.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m assuming that car isn’t normally here.”</p><p> </p><p>Shiota nods. “His parents are home.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought Akabane was an orphan.” Akabane had never mentioned his parents, had always mentioned spending his holidays periods with friends. Gakushuu had just taken that at face value.</p><p> </p><p>“He might as well be,” Nakamura hisses, eyes narrowed at the car. “His parents-“ She starts but is interrupted by the sound of a door opening.</p><p> </p><p>A woman, with long, dry blonde hair, exits the house first. She’s tall, even without the heels. She must be going somewhere important as she’s formally dressed, with a clipboard under her arm. The bags under her eyes are visible even from the other end of the driveway. Her eyes catch Gakushuu’s, but she refocuses her attention on getting out a set of car keys.</p><p> </p><p>A stocky man leaves the house next, boots slamming down on the house step as he does so. His hair is a vibrant shade of red and shaved down short. He has an air of authority about him; one not unlike the principal’s own oppressive atmosphere. He shouts something to inside the house, clearly trying to get a third person to leave.</p><p> </p><p>Akabane peeks his head out of his house and Gakushuu hears Shiota sharply inhale. Gakushuu doesn’t fault him for it. Akabane is visibly uncomfortable in the suit he’s wearing; fully buttoned up, tie immaculately tight. He plays with his cufflinks in a repetitive motion. His hair has been brushed out of his face, pushed back. It makes him look a look older, with the blank look in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>However, there’s a flicker of something- anger, surprise, happiness- when he notices the three of them stood outside his house. He opens his mouth to speak but it’s drowned out over the sound of his father’s booming voice. “Can I help you?”</p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu knows how to read between lines; <em>Get out of my sight. </em>He holds up a hand as a sign of good will to the man, telling himself he’s being polite rather than acting out of fear. “No. Just passing by.” He ushers Nakamura and Shiota to <em>keep walking. </em>They do but wave goodbye to Akabane- he doesn’t return it.</p><p> </p><p>Nakamura’s the first to break the silence. “Okay. I’ll come out and say it,” They’re around a corner now but still watch as the Akabane’s drive off. “What the fuck was that.”</p><p> </p><p>Shiota’s brow is knit with distress. “Did you see what he was wearing? His hair?” Shiota nibbles on his bottom lip. “This is bad.”</p><p> </p><p>“I assume that was his parent’s doing,” Gakushuu closes his eyes again and replays what just happened in his head. That voice… “It was his father who answered the phone.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“I phoned Akabane a few days ago and it was his father who picked up,” Gakushuu recalls. “He told me to never call that number again and then blocked me.”</p><p> </p><p>Shiota is noticeably pale. “Karma’s parents…” He starts but trails off, not knowing how to explain. Nakamura clearly knows what’s up with Akabane’s parents; she kicks idly at a stone on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu demands they tell him everything and while Nakamura is hesitant at first, it’s Shiota who agrees to spilling some of the Akabane beans. As he explains, Gakushuu realises that Akabane’s parental situation is exactly the opposite of his own. While his father (or the principal, as Gakushuu calls <em>that </em>man) was always watching, always breathing down his neck, expected things of him and delivered punishments when these expectations weren’t met. It seems the Akabane’s, quite literally, shat out a child and ran for the hills.</p><p> </p><p>They stand around, thinking of what they can do, who they can tell. Akabane’s phone is, presumably, under his parent’s watch and legally speaking, his parents haven’t done anything. Gakushuu hates being forced into a corner like this. Nakamura decides to let the rest of E Class know and asks them to help brainstorm. She looks up at Gakushuu, back at her phone, back at Gakushuu and then, once more at her phone, conflicted.</p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu gets the notification, later that night after waving goodbye to Shiota and Nakamura and heading home.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[YOU HAVE BEEN ADDED TO: karma rescue squad]</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Gakushuu curiously checks the members of the new chat group. There’s 7 or so of them; everyone except him is from E Class- which makes sense. From what Akabane had told Gakushuu about E Class, they had seemed extraordinarily close.</p><p> </p><p>Shiota mentions on the chat a possible way of contacting Akabane but stresses that it’s only to be used in <em>dire </em>situations. Gakushuu assumes this is some sort of E Class beacon or something but given the other’s reactions to Shiota’s suggestion, it must just be a thing between them.</p><p> </p><p>The sight of Akabane with his hair parted like <em>that </em>weighs on Gakushuu like a pile of bricks that night. His father notices his tiredness and sends him to bed after dinner. Gakushuu tries to protest.</p><p> </p><p>“I have college admissions to download-“</p><p> </p><p>“And that can be done tomorrow,” His father softly chides, carrying his son under his arm. “You clearly need to get some sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>His father tucks him into bed and Gakushuu scowls the whole time, citing he feels like a mere child again. It’s only when his father wishes him goodnight and closes his bedroom door when Gakushuu allows a smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu drifts off and instead of his usual dreamless slumbers, he sees gold flashes, lazy grins, red butterflies, and long strings of numbers. He’s not the lightest sleeper but when he hears a very obvious <em>laugh </em>from somewhere in his room, it slices through his sleepy state. His first thought is <em>intruder, </em>so he reaches for the knife hidden under his bed and flicks on his bedside light.</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s-“ He starts but it dies in his throat, lowering the knife.</p><p> </p><p>“Woah. Nice to see how the 1% live,” Akabane comments, slowly closing the desk drawer (since when was that open?). “Why is there so many cameras outside your house?”</p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu is too stunned to remind Akabane that they practically live in the same neighbourhood. ”<em>Akabane?” </em>He asks, incredulously. “ What are you-, I-, <em>what?</em>” His words jumble, still a little bit groggy.</p><p> </p><p>Akabane is dressed in all black; his hair no longer out of the way of his face. He looks… like he should. His small grin is replaced by a more serious expression. “I wanted to explain what’s happening,” He points to the desk drawer. “So, I’ve left you a letter.”</p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu frowns hard. “Is this a goodbye letter? Akabane, I <em>swear-</em>“</p><p> </p><p>“Chill out, jeez! And keep your voice down, your dad can’t know I was here,” Akabane whispers harshly. “Look, I don’t have any time to explain. I still have 10 letters to deliver.”</p><p> </p><p>Akabane gracefully prowls over to Gakushuu’s open bedroom window, like a black cat using the shadows to its advantage. “Read the letter in the morning. It explains everything.” And with that, he slithers back out the window, leaving as soon as he appeared.</p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu is convinced he had sleep paralysis and fabricated the entire interaction last night. That is, until, he opens his desk drawer in the morning and sees not only a letter, but the photo (of him and his father at graduation) adorned with a small post it note with ‘awwww’ written on it.</p><p> </p><p>The letter feels more like a brick in his hand. Gakushuu meticulously opens it and expands the poorly folded letter; it looks like it was written in a rush.</p><p> </p><p><em>Asano, </em>it starts. <em>You’re probably confused at what’s been happening. It’s a long story. Short version: My parents are back, and I’ll probably be completing my final year of high school abroad (you’ll have to fight against another student for number 1, ha!). It’s obviously more complex than that but I have so many other notes to write and my wrist hurts! If you need to contact me, use this number. You only get one call though (burner I’m using blocks numbers after they’ve been contacted once) so make it count!!! Your rival, Karma (ps, congrats on full marks). </em></p><p> </p><p>His first instinct is to scream. The second is to call Akabane now and demand an explanation. Both of those options are <em>very </em>stupid. Gakushuu, instead, takes a picture of the lecture and sends it to the group chat he was added to, figuring that Akabane’s postal service last night would’ve involved them as well. It seems that, while they might have received a similar ‘vibe’ (as Maehara put it so eloquently), the letters were all unique; Shiota even had a small doodle on his.</p><p> </p><p>The chat soon drifts away from the letter talk and hones in on the burner phone. This had been Shiota’s ‘big red button’ option that he’d mentioned earlier. They discuss when they were going to use their call, with Gakushuu firmly deciding that he’ll call by week’s end.</p><p> </p><p>(When he sees his father later that day, sorting through finical statements, he asks about the noise last night. “I could’ve sworn I heard another voice from your room last night.” He says in a voice, that for him, could be considered to be a playful lilt. Gakushuu deflects quickly. “I was on a video call to a friend.” His father hums at that but drops the subject; Gakushuu allows himself a brief sigh of relief)</p><p> </p><p>In the end, he never gets the chance to use his phone call. He’s out on a late-night run, doing anything to take his mind of this <em>entire </em>situation when he runs headfirst into it anyway.</p><p> </p><p>Akabane’s at a bench in the park, tapping his foot as he blasts music through his earphones and while it might be near enough pitch black, the darkness cannot hide his bright, fiery hair. As soon as he sees him, Gakushuu <em>sprints </em>over to him. Akabane looks surprised to see him and manages a very, weak smile. <em>He’s pretending. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Asano.” Is all he says as he fiddles with a butterfly knife.</p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu takes a moment to catch his breath. “Can we-,” Adrenaline courses through him still. He looks around at the deserted park. “Are you alone right now?”</p><p> </p><p>Akabane checks the time on his watch. “Yeah. We can talk,” He slips the pocketknife away and rests his head on his knees. “Dunno what you wanna talk about but-“</p><p> </p><p>“You’re leaving Japan?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not by choice.” Akabane says as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world.</p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu’s not a fan of poor communicators, especially when he knows people can communicate perfectly fine. “Explain further. If it’s not by your choice, then why <em>aren’t </em>you kicking and screaming about it?”</p><p> </p><p>Akabane takes a moment to think of his answer. “I’m upset and annoyed by this situation but acting like a child won’t get me anywhere either,” Akabane points out. “My parents are going to be permanently working in the States for the foreseeable future. They want me to move with them. As their child, they still have legal custody over me.”</p><p> </p><p>Shiota’s words of <em>neglectful, distant, manipulative, </em>ring in Gakushuu’s head. “Why? Why now? You’ve-, they’re not-,” Gakushuu splutters, noticing Akabane’s tranquil expression. “How can you be so calm about all this? You got the <em>worst </em>score in Kunugigoaka’s history.”</p><p><br/>
Akabane shrugs. “I gave up on getting angry with my parents long ago. I’m more displeased than anything,” Gakushuu can still hear the loud bass of whatever Akabane’s listening to, a low but consistent buzz. “Personally, getting a fat 0 is quite impressive. Do you know how hard I had to study exam marking schemes in order to make sure I got absolutely <em>zero.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“All that time you could’ve spent on actual revision. I’ve been looking forward to these finals and <em>your plan,</em>” He points an accusing finger at Akabane. “Ruined everything! Why did you even get a zero, anyway?”</p><p> </p><p>Akabane pulls out his phone (<em>Once I pointed out that I bought it, my dad gave it back</em>) and searches up something on it. He shows Gakushuu a rather impressive, prestigious school, one larger than Kunugigoaka. “My parents want me to study here. It’s the best school in North America,” He scrolls through the ‘Related’ tab on their website. It’s filled with accolades and awards and positive reviews and alumni lists. “It’s better than Kunugigoaka. If I graduated from there then, <em>fuck. </em>Sky’s the limit and all that.”</p><p> </p><p>The gears spin in Gakushuu’s head. “So, you purposely failed the final so that you wouldn’t stand a chance of getting in?”</p><p> </p><p>“My GPA is sky high, as you know. The only way to bring it down was to completely fail,” Akabane grins, despite the sombre atmosphere they’ve created. “Kind of a genius plan, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“No! Akabane, in case you forgot, we’re applying to university next year. These finals matter; nowhere’s going to want to admit you based on your result now,” This a tiny white lie and the both of them know it; Akabane is too witty, too unique, too intelligent for most universities to let him slip through their fingers. But still. A 0/500 certainly hasn’t <em>helped </em>his chances with MIT, Oxford, Tokyo. “You haven’t just ruined your parent’s future of studying in America; <em>you’ve </em>ruined your chances of studying anywhere!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d rather have no future than play into my parent’s desired future for me,” When Gakushuu objects to that, Akabane rolls his eyes. “I’m assuming Nagisa and Rio told you about them. You must see some resemblance between my dad and your dad. The Asano you used to be would’ve steered far from the beaten path if it meant not playing into the hands of his father.”   </p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu doesn’t want to reply to that last part; this conversation isn’t about him, isn’t about who he <em>used </em>to be, who his father <em>used </em>to be. No point discussing the past when Akabane was about to throw his future away in the present. “Shiota gave me an overview but I don’t even think he knew of the full extent,” Gakushuu pauses. “I always thought you were an orphan. You’ve never mentioned them.”</p><p> </p><p>“They don’t exactly rank high on my list of favourite people. I’ve only properly spoken about them to…maybe 4 people? Less?” He sighs. “Sometimes I think being an orphan would be easier,” Akabane holds his head in his hands, elbows on his knees. Gakushuu only notices now that he <em>really </em>isn’t dressed for the weather; ripped skinny jeans and an oversized t-shirt. “Would save me from this middle ground bullshit I’m stuck in.”</p><p> </p><p>“Helicopter parents?”</p><p> </p><p>Akabane hums softly. “I guess you’d call them that. Others might use the word neglectful,” He rolls his eyes. “Others might say abusive. I’d personally just call them heartless.”</p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu can’t help but inhale sharply. “Akabane.”</p><p> </p><p>“They never hit me!” Akabane says quickly, automatically defensive. He winces when his brain catches up with what he’s said, an expression Gakushuu has worn before. Akabane sighs, his eyes fluttering shut. “…God, that sounds pathetic, huh,” He laughs, sardonically. “Like, why I am <em>proud </em>of the fact they’ve never hit me? It’s such a low bar for parents to cross and I just offered it as defence of them. This is- I’m pathetic.”</p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu doesn’t speak; has a feeling Akabane isn’t quite done yet. His prediction is right. “I almost wish they would. Hit me, that is. It would get it over with.” It’s barely above a whisper, a tiny slither of Akabane’s truth in the web of lies and no-truths he’s trying to weave.</p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu only blinks in response at that, face neutral even as Akabane realises what he’s just said. His head snaps to look at Gakushuu, eyes wide. “<em>Fuck,</em>” He groans. “Forget I said that.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s not,” Akabane holds his head in his hands. His knee is bouncing up and down repeatedly.  “Fuck. Out of everyone to say that to I-“</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“That was stupid of me,” Gakushuu has to strain his ears to listen as Akabane’s mumbling into his hands. “I’m stupid.”</p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu did not come to watch Akabane fall into a depressive spiral. He very well can’t lecture someone who’s down. He needs Akabane in top performance if he’s to have a rematch. “Cut that out.” He orders.</p><p> </p><p>Akabane stops mumbling but doesn’t uncover his face. Instead, his fingers part, allowing for one of eyes to be visible; a glowing, mercury beacon in the darkness of it all.</p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu takes that as a sign to continue. “Enough of this, this-“ He waves his hands around, exasperated. “Cynicism! We both know it’s not true and I didn’t come here to talk to you about this fabricated low self-worth of yours. You know that I know that you think you’re the one of the best things to grace this Earth and I much prefer <em>that </em>Akabane to the shell of the one I’m talking to now!”</p><p> </p><p>Akabane is quiet and for a moment, Gakushuu thinks he’s crossed a line. “…Then, why are you talking to me right now?” Akabane’s eyes squint. There’s a gleam in them; he’s figuring Gakushuu out. Gakushuu might be a chess prodigy but Akabane’s used to checkers and it’s <em>his </em>tune they’re dancing to. “I mean, now you know why I failed the final. You know about my parents. So <em>why </em>do you still care.”</p><p> </p><p>The realisation hits Gakushuu like a truck; it was never <em>really </em>about the finals, at least he never knew it wasn’t. As soon as he saw the Akabane’s, that was his answer, right? Akabane failed the finals because of his parents and all the shit that comes with that. That was his answer, the solution to this case. And yet, Gakushuu kept digging, kept fighting, kept pushing, kept <em>going. </em>His hands trembles slightly. There’s a lump in Gakushuu’s throat as he says it. He closes his eyes, takes the leap of faith and-</p><p> </p><p>“I care about you.”</p><p> </p><p>Akabane’s eyes brighten; something changes deep within him. “That’s all I needed to hear you say,” He says in a small voice. “My parents are intense. You saw me that Wednesday; look at how they dressed me!” He shivers and Gakushuu suspects it’s not because of the cold. “I…needed confirmation of someone else fighting in my corner. Cheering me on or whatever.”</p><p> </p><p>“Idiot. You think you’re alone in this, that everyone else <em>wants </em>to see you go?” Gakushuu shows Akabane the concerned texts he’s received from his classmates, <em>their </em>friends. “Not just them. Shiota, Nakamura, the rest of your E Class friends. You really think they haven’t been kicking up a commotion?”</p><p> </p><p>Akabane sits back up and stretches. “Yeah. Guess that was pretty stupid of me to think, huh?” He checks the time on his watch. “Now. As much as I hate to ruin this good mood, I have limited time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are your parents expecting you back?”</p><p> </p><p>“I told them I had a date, but they’ll get suspicious soon,” He gets to his feet, legs clearly a little sore from sitting; he must’ve been sitting for a while. “And I have limited time elsewhere as well.”</p><p> </p><p>“Japan? But you-, you failed the final,” Gakushuu asks, confused. “You won’t be able to get into that school now.”</p><p> </p><p>“My parents like to rub elbows. I think their plan is to fly over and <em>then </em>apply, so that the headmaster feels bad and has no choice but to let me in,” Akabane begins to walk away but not before turning back around and shouting, “Our flight’s in 7 days! Help me come up with something!”</p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu is left alone in the park, mind reeling.</p><p> </p><p>Akabane would leave in a week if he couldn’t change anything.</p><p> </p><p>Time for some all-nighters.</p><p> </p><p>He stops by the local minimart and picks up some energy juice. The look his father gives him is stern. “No,” He simply states, as he continues building some technical looking Lego set. Gakushuu realises he’s doing it freehandedly, the instruction booklet still in packaging. “You’ve sat your finals. I see no reason for you to pull any all-nighters now.”</p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu opens his mouth to speak but his father continues. “Your body needs sleep, young man, and it needs a chance to catch <em>up </em>on sleep. I suggest having some chamomile before you go to bed tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>“Father. Akabane is leaving in a week. To study in the States.”</p><p> </p><p>His father looks around from his position on the couch, an eyebrow raised. “Oh?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to try find a way to keep him here.”</p><p> </p><p>He lets the group chat know of his park encounter with Akabane, who all, understandably, freak out. There’s incomprehensible messages, cursed looking images and Maehara and Nakamura both send the exact same message at the same time: ‘cringe moment’. Gakushuu tells him he intends on dedicating a large portion of his time in the upcoming week to do <em>something, </em>to find <em>something. </em>Isogai, a natural leader much like Gakushuu, agrees, mentioning they should divide and conquer. Maehara offers to take up trying to cancel the flight, Shiota begins a fact file on Akabane’s parents, Isogai offers to reread Korosensei’s yearbook again to see if there’s any hidden instructions. Gakushuu nominates himself for going through the American school’s application process, a 50-page document with fine print galore. The others express their gratitude for Gakushuu taking the ‘boring job’ and that makes Gakushuu actually laugh aloud. He’s been able to devour dossiers like this since he was 7.</p><p> </p><p>First things first, Gakushuu prints out the application guide and goes through it with a sharpie and a highlighter. His father’s old educational philosophy, for it’s all batshit craziness, did at least, provide a somewhat okay backbone for a general school thought. While applying ‘the good, the bad and the rest’ to humans (understandably) results in resistance and eventually, rebellion, it is an excellent system for filtering information.</p><p> </p><p>He scores out the useless information, highlights the most important and leaves the rest. He’s cut it down by half now. He’s retyping the ‘useful’ document when his father comes to check up on him. He takes once glance at the paper strewn everywhere and goes, “Oh. You were serious then.”</p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu doesn’t look up from his laptop. “When am I not?”</p><p> </p><p>His father sighs, knowing he can’t deter his son. “Very well. Turn your computer brightness down and have one energy drink every 3 hours, at the very minimum. Continue to follow a higher water uptake the longer you stay up,” He advises. “And wear your glasses. Your eyes will only get worse if you don’t wear them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, father. Try get some sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wouldn’t dream of it.” His father laughs.</p><p> </p><p>The clock strikes midnight as Gakushuu cracks open the first can of energy drink. <em>6 days left; </em>he mentally notes.</p><p> </p><p>Admittedly, he’s probably still running on fumes from the all nighters he pulled a week ago for the final. By 4am (and 2 cans of ‘Xtreme’ branded energy juice in) the English in the form start to muddle together. Gakushuu panics at first, thinking he must have late on-set dyslexia but then just realises he’s tired. He sets an alarm for school tomorrow (today) and sleeps crossed legged on his floor.</p><p> </p><p>If anyone at school notices him looking even more tired than usual or him walking funny they don’t mention. Except for the Virtuoso’s, who pull him aside and demand to know if he’s safe. Gakushuu blinks, surprised at this level of concern. He’s not used to being observed so closely, so accurately. Clearly the trauma left by junior high runs deeper than he thought it did. There’s a pang of pain within his chest; his friends shouldn’t have to flinch every time Gakushuu receives an injury.</p><p> </p><p>He sincerely thanks them before clearing up their doubts, explaining the Akabane situation, albeit a shorter version (read: Gakushuu doesn’t mention the fact Akabane broke into his house). They offer to help and Gakushuu’s immediate reaction is to say no, to push them away but <em>no. </em>Akabane tried to push and he <em>used </em>to push. No more. He gives them all a high, senior official within the school and asks them to find out as much as possible. Maehara might think his social skills gives him the ability for through reviews of one character but Gakushuu knows it’s social status that gives you the edge you need for gathering information. The Virtuoso’s are all from the upper class of society, prestigious and well-known dynasties of Japan. They are indisputably valuable, most of all Seo who still keeps in touch with his American friends.</p><p> </p><p>By day 5, things are admittedly looking bleak. Despite the numerous phone calls, emails, first-class high priority snail mail, the headmaster doesn’t respond. Isogai’s in the midst of organising a farewell party and while the gesture is very nice, it is ultimately, quite depressing. An unstoppable force meets an unmoveable object. Akabane’s at his house tonight, the principal offering the Asano residence as a safe house in case anything happened to Akabane.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m fine,” Akabane says as he shows up on the Asano doorstep. He comes into the house, waving nonchalantly. “I just wanted to get out of the house.”</p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu wants to reply but the principal practically sprints to the door, playing it off well. “Akabane. Do come in.” He says amicably but Gakushuu can tell that he’s excited to see a new face.</p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu gives Akabane the most condensed version of the application process to skim through. It’s a mere five pages now. “It’s practically airtight,” He laments. “I called in a favour from a friend of mine who’s studying Law and she couldn’t think of any loopholes, bar assaulting someone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that’s <em>always </em>an option,” Akabane pulls out what appears to be a tube of wasabi. “Do Americans like spicy food? I wonder if their tolerance is better.”</p><p> </p><p>He just so happens to drop that threat as the principal walks into the living room. Gakushuu knew he had been eavesdropping from the kitchen, waiting for his moment. “Akabane, need I remind you that violence is what got you excluded from Kunugigoaka in the first place?”</p><p> </p><p>Akabane rolls his eyes but luckily, the principal misses it. “There’s nothing else that works. A juvenile corrections facility is preferable to that shit hole.” He motions towards the sheets of paper he’s been studying for the past hour.</p><p> </p><p>This sparks the principal’s attention and Gakushuu notices the flame burning brightly in his eyes. “May I?” His father looks at the dossier and laughs heartily immediately. “Oh!” He happily exclaims. “Now, what are the chances?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>He points at the personal bio of the headmaster. “I know her. We were in the same graduating class from Harvard,” He pauses before frowning, the frown lines already setting in. “She used to chide me on using a Harvard Law degree to become a teacher. Well, I hope her doctorate in Cellular Marine Biology is doing her well.” He scoffs, holding out the paper for Gakushuu to take again.</p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu blinks once, then twice before grinning; he can’t help himself. “Father,” He starts, leaning forward in his seat. “Do you think you could call in a favour?”</p><p> </p><p>Akabane catches on quick and his mouth hangs open. “No fucking way.” He whispers, turning around on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>Father considers it briefly. “On one condition,” He begins, in his voice that he used to bleed the Ministry of Defence dry. “Akabane. Gakushuu was <em>awfully </em>torn up when he learnt of what you achieved in the end of year finals. I do dislike seeing my son so low so I will request that you resit the finals when you return to Kunugigoaka. I also believe this will be more beneficiary in the long run; you will be applying to university soon, no?”</p><p> </p><p>Akabane pretends to mull it over and only stops when Gakushuu aims his shoe at him. “Yessir,” Akabane salutes the former principal. “I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu doesn’t know what counts as a Harvard favour but it must be worth its weight in gold. The Akabane’s receive a call the next day from the headmaster. According to Akabane, the headmaster had told his parent’s that, after reviewing Akabane’s file, they do not see a future for him in her school or any of their sister schools. Apparently, Akabane’s father almost crushed his phone in his hand, his son’s practically on a private school blacklist.</p><p> </p><p>The Akabane’s leave as hastily as they arrived, infuriated by their son’s antics. Akabane doesn’t see them off or even wave goodbye. Instead, he simply high fives Gakushuu.</p><p> </p><p>Akabane returns to Kunugigoaka and acts like his week of strange behaviour was nothing. At lunch, Gakushuu asks if Akabane is bothered by his parent’s departure, their anger they harbour for him. The other shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah. They knew what they were getting into by challenging me,” He rests his arms behind his head. “I’m just glad they’ve gone again. Means I actually get room to revise.”</p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu raises an eyebrow, his arms crossed over his chest. “You were serious about resitting the exam? I thought you were being sarcastic.”</p><p> </p><p>Akabane grins. “Don’t get too comfortable in that top place. I more than intend to make up for that zero.”</p><p> </p><p>(Akabane, as promised, resits the end of year final, albeit with a different exam paper. For the first time in his life, Gakushuu doesn’t mind sharing the top spot with another student.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank u for reading this CHONKY boy. he's huge!!! ahh!!!</p><p>can u tell i like writing overbearing and fatherly gakuhou? gakuhou x therapy is the backbone of all my fics (but you didn't hear that from me)</p><p><a href="https://wasp-factor.tumblr.com/">here's my tumblr!</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/waspfactor">here's my twitter (mostly just me info dumping while fic writing hehe)</a></p><p>maehara's angsty backstory is next..... probably.... watch out silly liddol man.....</p><p>PLS let me know if enjoyed this!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>